The Betrayer
by Miss Purty
Summary: A young girl looking for some extra Euro's,but ends up betraying everyone she loves around her to become queen of Valenitia,The big city of Europe.In this exciting tale, Eleah, has but one choice,die or betray.


I stood in silence beneath the royal red curtains. My pained past coming back to haunt me.

"My Lady, are you ready?" I blinked out of my nightmare and turned to a servant girl. With my head held high again I steadily returned her with an answer.

"Make ready for the _new_ queen of Valenitia." The servant girl nodded once and ran away. The curtain lifted up off me and lights flashed, dragging me back to the depths of my past, in its deepest corners.

* * * *

"Eleah!" An all-too-familiar voice cried. I turned around to see Shania running on the back roads to Miron Karite. "Shania!" I replied while pulling her into a hug. "Oh sister, where have you been? Silas is so anxious, he cannot wait any longer!" Shania informed me in a huff. "Calm down! Silas will not leave without me… oh Shania, whatever will I do with you, and once I leave I fear the darkest of thoughts." I told her, "But please promise me this…. If I have the least bit of success you will come back and we will reunite as a family." Shania replied hastily. "Yes, yes do whatever you must, but in the meantime, we will have to part." I pulled Shania back into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. I looked into Shania's eyes for the last time, and then I ran as fast as I could where Silas was waiting.

****

I smiled as broadly as I could as a roomful of people applauded. I raised my hand and the room got quiet instantly.

"I would like to thank everyone who could rejoice over a new queen and mourn over Queen Amelia." I announced and my face grew solemn, although I really didn't care what happened to Amelia.

"But with Amelia gone, who could take over the throne? Why of course, a daughter of a knight. A woman who knew exactly what was at stake, and a woman who knew exactly what she was going to do about it!" I spoke and the crowd gave a standing ovation and I bowed.

****

"Why, oh why does it bother you so?" Silas asked.

"I am leaving my sister and likely to the dooms of the devil!" I wept.

"Eleah….your sister will not be harmed, God is with her, He will protect!"

"I cannot bear the thought though!" I cried.

"Do not think of it any longer, we ought to be getting more money and it will not take long." He said. I grew quiet. The road to Valenitia was not long, nor was it short, but it was best to be quiet.

****

I was chatting with the Rinilaks when I saw a familiar face. Since most of my familiar faces I regretted seeing, I wanted to hide in fear the person would talk about me, but the fact the person just lurked in the shadows made me anxious, so I went to greet whoever the person was. But when I was but two feet away the Prime Minister came up to greet and congratulate me I could not ignore him.

"A very well gesture you showed the people of Valenitia, My Lady." He said.

"Why thank you, I suppose you will not stay long for the battle has kept you in the past." I reasoned, only to get him away from me.

"Oh no, in fact I can take all the time I want away from the goriest of places." He replied, thankfully seeing someone he knew.

"I guess I will see you soon, Duty Calls!" He said bounding away from me. I sighed in relief as to see the person was still in the shadows.

"Hello, are you here to see a new queen or to mourn?" I said, blushing for what my mouth said.

"No, Eleah, I came for your sister's sake." He hissed. I gasped.

"Silas! Is that you?" I remembered.

****

We rode into the streets of Valenitia, a very dull city I decided, had no cheer through the people's eyes, and everyone seemed to be suspicious of, well everyone.

"Now you must know, Eleah, that the people of Valenitia are easily aggravated for the sudden loss of their queen, Amelia. Do not linger too long in the same place, for the thieves have increased, as I said for Amelia's loss. We will stay at the inn; if we get parted meet me there." Silas whispered, and took up the reigns for a quicker pace. When we got to the inn it was lively but not as lively as Miron Karite's inn or for that matter, streets.

"Excuse me." Silas told the innkeeper.

"Ah, Silas! My very good lad, what brings you here?" the innkeeper said in a boisterous tone.

"I come for a room for two, say, have you grown taller, Edwin?"Silas asked.

"Ah! Someone finally notices, and just for that you can have a room for four!" Edwin said, joyfully.

"Here are your keys, and in the morning we have the finest of culinary'!" Edwin informed happily.

"Thanks." Silas mumbled while swiping the keys from Edwin's hands.

****

"Silas! Why do you come, I cannot believe you! You are...are a…a…peasant!" I whispered angrily slightly raising my voice.

"I do not have enough time for you, Eleah! If it were my choice I would've never have come here for you! But, frankly, I do not have a choice!" He whispered impatiently.

"What is wrong with my sister? Why does she need me? And why of _all_ nights, could she have done it _another_ night?" I hissed back.

"Stop it! Pish Posh for you if this does not work, your sister needs _you!_" He replied, cross. And at that he grabbed my hand and took me toward the balcony slyly.

"Stop it! I do not want to go with _you!"_ I made a face.

"Do you want your sister to die, or not!" His nostrils flared. I gasped.

"How dare you!"

"Let's go!" He said and without a word he took my hand once more and we jumped off the balcony onto a soft surface.

"You planned this out?!" I yelled realizing we were on a mattress on a carriage. He turned around and smiled slyly at me, then took the reigns and rode very fast out of Valenitia.

****

"What do you suppose I'm going to do while you look for a job?" I muttered.

"Look for one yourself, Eleah!" He said grumpily.

"Sorry." I murmered. Silas took my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't be, It was my fault we ended up like this." He whispered, softening up.


End file.
